Sophie
by keenbeanz
Summary: "Is this for Amelia?" she asks turning it around. She stops when she sees it, the tiny pink letters that flit out on the blanket. Sophie. He looks down into his hands and shrugs. He doesn't have the heart to tell her it was for another. He could never have the heart. Rachel/Percy Oneshot, Implied Percabeth.


**Hey honestly don't know where this came from it honestly just happened and I figured I would upload it on her. **

**So hope you enjoy.**

**Okay so let's just pretend that Rachel quit being the oracle or something.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Her hand crosses his skin.

Her name is there.

She can't feel it, or see it but she knows it's there.

Because it has always been there and she knows it always will be there.

He cries in his sleep calling out her name.

It's always her name.

"_Annabeth_." He cries his hands outstretched as if he might grasp her in time.

But he never does.

He can never reach her.

"Sh, it's okay." She tries to wake him from the nightmare but his eyes roll back into his head.

He can't escape he can never escape.

He looks up at her through hooded eyes.

Those bright eyes gone as if nothing but a distant memory.

A memory she begs to return.

He holds her in the night her, their eyes gazing down towards the city, the lights flicker around as they stare down.

He is quiet.

He is always quiet now.

She looks up into those eyes; those eyes she wishes could be hers.

"I love you." She whispers nuzzling into him.

He doesn't reply he just stares out towards the city.

She thinks she sees a tear bloom from his eyes, but she is not surprised.

She is never surprised.

Her hands tremble as she feels her rounded belly.

His hands touch it softly and she almost sees a smile on his face.

But it fleets away, like a whisper in the night.

"You're going to be a father." She says to him her hands wrap around his neck, his hands lay by his side and he looks down into her eyes.

She can see the pain in his eyes, she always could.

He looks into her eyes and wishes he could see grey.

But all he can see is green.

And he almost starts to hate the colour.

They talk slowly as she pulls him back into the real world, away from his thoughts, from his nightmares.

"Look at me, please look at me." She says her hands pull his face towards her.

His eyes avoid her instinctively and deliberately.

"She is gone, she can't come back." She sees it, a look of anger and hatred.

She thinks he is going to hit her, but he won't, he would never.

She forces her eyes shut, she knows she may be wrong.

But she hears it.

The silent cries. The silent cries of a broken man.

She looks back at him and wishes she never said anything.

She wishes she could have taken about the grey eyed girls place.

Because then he would be happy.

He lies down on the bed his eyes searching nothing.

She walks in on him, checking on him.

She is always checking on him.

"I hate you." She whispers one night, sheets covering her naked body.

She tried to shove the memory away.

'_But it was only a name_.' Her mind tells her.

His eyes are blank as he looks at her.

"Well guess what?" he steps off the bed and walks toward her. His head inches from her. "I hate you too."

She glares at him, the passion from moments ago gone.

"Then leave." She shouts her voice quivers in the night.

He looks at the door and then back towards his clothes lying around the room.

He moves from her and she can't stop her hand from going out and catching his arm.

She can't let him leave.

She doesn't want him to leave.

"Do you love me?" she asks one night as the sit in the bed.

Words don't escape his mouth he only moves her closer towards him.

It is enough for a smile to cross her lips.

She holds the baby in her arms her smile wide as she played with the baby.

He just looked at it a frown on his face.

"Hold your daughter." She says ushering him closer.

He doesn't move he just watches.

Finding faults with the child.

He refuses to love it.

"Percy, hold your daughter." She says her smile reclining.

He looks up at her and he can't help but cry.

It was the wrong person.

It _is_ the wrong person.

He moves from the room his head shaking like a pendulum.

She sits alone with the child and she can't help but cry.

He dreams of her again his head filled with her face.

His arms outstretched as she plunges to her death.

To _their_ death.

He cries out her name again and again as he tries to move towards her.

But he can't reach her.

He can't warn her.

He can't have her.

He wakes up looking into a pair of green eyes and he can't help but cry.

_It's the wrong girl._

He looks at the baby that lies in his arms.

And all he can see is another's face.

He doesn't see the gray eyes he yearns to see.

He doesn't see the blond hair he begs to touch.

He only sees red and green.

He remembers lying in his cabin, his hand twirling her hair around.

"What do you want to call it?" she asks looking up into his eyes her hands subconsciously rubs her stomach.

"I don't know?" he replies pecking her eyelids carefully and lovingly.

"If it's a girl I want to call it _Sophie_." She replies lifting herself and moving towards his lips.

He smiles as he kisses her his hands wrapped around hers.

He looks back down into the child's eyes.

_His _child's eyes.

He looks away handing the girl back to her mother.

She looks at him with aged eyes.

"I found this in one of the boxes in the wardrobe." She lifts it up and Percy can only die a little inside as he looks at the blanket.

"Is this for Amelia?" she asks turning it around.

She stops when she sees it, the tiny pink letters that flit out on the blanket.

_Sophie._

He looks down into his hands and shrugs.

He doesn't have the heart to tell her it was for another.

He could never have the heart.

"Do you hate me?" she asks a whisper caught in the air, it hangs for a moment.

"No." He says holding her closer to him.

"Then let me help you." She says her body shaking from the cool air that has invaded her bed.

He looks at her and she can see the sadness in his eyes as she sees her.

She watches as he gets off the bed his body find his clothes and he leaves.

He always leaves.

She wishes for him to stay with her.

But she knows he doesn't belong to her.

He belongs to another.

He belongs to a memory.

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**And let's just say Annabeth died in childbirth as did the baby.**

**I know sad but Hey.**

**So please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
